


When time meets forever

by Haha (Katie_Smith24)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Not Beta Read, Other, Tommy’s only really mentioned, dreams immortal, karls a time traveler, time traveler karl, we die like the NBs we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Smith24/pseuds/Haha
Summary: Karl meets Dream, but Karl’s a time traveler and Dream is immortal(Worked on with silk_orbit from discord, they don’t have ao3 account)
Relationships: none lol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	When time meets forever

Okay. Karl would admit this was odd. Even for him, a time traveler who has seen some messed up and unbelievable things, he couldn’t have seen this coming. I mean, who expects to see someone who supposedly died years upon years ago?

He had been in his favorite little coffee shop in Alaska, though he looks more like a tourist than a local. While he could blend in if he wanted to, he preferred to stick with his roots. It’s not like anyone would be around to recognize him, anyway.

Karl had been “visiting” Alaska for about five years now, and he planned to stay until someone got suspicious and forced him to leave. It was nice, though he had yet to make any permanent friends. He only did that with a group he clicked with, and it could cause great risks in getting caught.

“One hot cocoa, please,” he ordered as went to bring out his wallet. 

However, A voice stopped him before he could.

“On the house,” they said, causing him to look up. 

There he was, green eyes sparkling in the shop’s light. A man, tall and dirty blonde, with a green sweater under his apron. Karl didn’t recognize him, but as the man spoke, his voice seemed awfully familiar. 

“Oh- um, that’s kind of you. Any, um, particular reason why? Or, did you just feel especially kind today?” Karl asked, stuttering from nervousness. What if this was someone who was stalking him? Or knew his secret? 

Karl knew this could be dangerous, as he and the man were the only ones in the store. It was getting late, and this was a small town.

The man smiled. “I’m Clay! And, no, it’s my first day working here, so of course, I’m in a good mood. And why not be a little kind to an old friend?”

Karl paused after the last sentence. ‘Old friend?’ Uh oh, he must’ve forgotten to cover his tracks, and someone followed him!

“Old friend?” Karl asked, stalling, “I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else.”

Clay smiled, even laughing a bit. That voice sounded so familiar. 

“Karl, I know you when I see you. Although I’m not surprised you haven’t remembered me, Mr. Timetraveler,” Clay whispered for suspense. 

Karl froze. Here, in Alaska of all places, he’s run into someone who knows his secret.  
“Here,” the man wheezed, “maybe this’ll help.” 

He brought his hands to his face, covering it. “Imagine a mask on my face and an axe on my back. Listen to my voice.” 

Karl froze. Again. An axe? A mask? 

Oh, God. 

Dream.

Dream was the name of his old friend, from the days where potions and mobs were still around. When people had fought with swords and bows, and demons openly existed. From a time where people didn’t think the nether was just a myth. 

He was known for never taking off his round and white clay mask.

Dream had disappeared after a war that ended with Tommy, a sixteen-year-old at the time, dying. The others were pissed, though it was technically lightning that killed him. They were mad Dream had even wanted to take his life in the first place, and Dream left. 

And here he was, standing in front of Karl, without a mask.

“Dream?” Karl whispered, eyes open wide and body frozen in its place. 

Clay- no, Dream- smiled.

“Yup! I can’t believe this is when we meet for the first time after I left Esempee! I mean, I’ve run into you a few times already, but that was an older you, so…” Dream trailed off, turning around and beginning to make the hot cocoa.

Wait. 

“How?” Karl asked, tilting his head and raising his voice. He understood how he would be older, as it must’ve been an older version going into the past. (Time Travel goes both ways!), but was unsure how Dream lived to see him.

“Oh, I’m not a time traveler like you,” Dream laughed, setting the drink in from of Karl, who had moved to a seat, “I’m an immortal!” 

Karl paused for a moment before smirking. 

Oh, he can only imagine the trouble they would get up to together


End file.
